Bring me back a cone?
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot 1x12: A short convo between Gold and Emma. Turns out she remembered the ice cream.


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

**1x12**

* * *

Bring me back a cone?

X -x-x-x-x- X

He sat alone rubbing his thumb across the chip one more time _just breathing_ not hearing anything but the distant tick of a desk clock on _Sheriff _Swan's desk.

He'd become sloppy - let his emotions get the best of him and lost control. Now Regina knew the truth and was no doubt basking in her supposed glory - not only for the fact that he outed himself but for, yet again, showing weakness for...he shook his head, not allowing himself to think her name.

Well, soon Regina would learn who was in charge around town. He'd have to think of a way out of here first. No matter. He had quite a few people who owned him _favors - _one in particular was a _very_ good judge...

A door opened just beyond his sight and he jumped. How long had he been sitting here? He quickly hid the cup under his dirty cot pillow, not wanting to explain to Miss Swan why he was cradling a broken piece of china like a life preserver. Certainly not.

She came in alone, no babbling but adorable child with her, and he sighed in relief. Henry reminded him too much of what he had lost and as an extra insult the boy always seemed so scared of him. Whereas that usually brought a sick satisfaction, from Henry it was...cold and empty.

Miss Swan looked like he felt, drained and downcast. A parent loosing a child, only she was loosing hers over and over. That was a hell he hoped he would never experience. "I half expected Regina to still be here," she spat sarcastically.

He could quip and make a smart remark, but he found he had nothing to say. "Nope."

"Probably off to destroy more lives," Emma sighed.

He huffed. _'Oh, you have no idea, my dear...'_

She looked at him, scrutinizing and he knew the question she wanted to ask,

_What did you two talk about?_

But alas, he didn't have the strength to deal with that right now, so he did what was necessary; put her on a different path and distract her with well placed words. "Did you have a good time with your boy?"

Jackpot as her eyes met the floor, all her memories of the thirty minutes she had just spent with him running through her mind. "He's not my boy," she spoke low as she walked to her desk. Victory - now she would leave him alone.

But she paused and reached in her jacket pocket. "Oh. Yeah." She came back to the cell and held out a small plastic cup. He stood up and limped to the bars and eyed the small container. It clearly said Blue Bunny Ice Cream. He looked at her questionably and she seemed...uncomfortable. "Couldn't get a cone - it would've melted all over the place. So, here." She pulled out a plastic spoon in a wrapper and held out both.

He faltered. "Why, Miss Swan...I don't know what to say..." He took them and she snorted through her nose.

"I know two words that would work really well." He smirked and said nothing as he returned to his seat, earning an eye roll in response.

* * *

As she watched him, she noticed his demeanor. He looked like a shadow had been cast over his eyes and he seemed much older than he did a half hour ago. More than anything he seemed...

_Tired._

Worn and tired and if she didn't know better, sad. "Hey." He looked up at her spoken word. "You okay?"

He blinked, and she could tell he was considering his words carefully. "I have a delicious frozen treat and the company of a rather..._charming_ woman. Why wouldn't I be? Well, except for the iron bars of course." He finished with another smirk and she bit back one of her own.

"What did Regina say to you?"

He opened the cup and pulled off the cardboard. "Ohhh, just her usual gloating. Nothing to be concerned about."

He still looked sad and Emma shook her head. Everything that _woman_ touched she destroyed. She made her way back to the desk and tried to distract herself with the local paper.

* * *

He watched her from the corner of his eye, making sure to appear to be ignoring her. She sure was perceptive and nosy, just like her parents.

_Perfect match against Regina._

He sighed as he opened the spoon and dipped it into the slightly melted treat. He, without thinking, took a bite and realized that he had never eaten this before. He had fake memories implanted of Gold eating it long ago of course, but he couldn't remember the actual last time he had, and as himself recently he didn't have the time. Unraveling Regina's dream was a full time job after all.

He swallowed and shivered as it ran down his throat, relishing the simple flavor of vanilla. How interesting that a bunch of frozen dairy ingredients could be so good. He found himself wondering if Bae had tried it in this world...he probably had and the image of him doing so and loving it...

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips in spite of himself and he turned his head to Emma's desk. "Miss Swan?" She looked up from her paper. "Thank you."

She nodded. "No problem."

He tilted his head. "But, uh - "

She adjusted the paper harshly. "Yeah, yeah - I still owe you a favor." She went back to reading with a scoff, though it seemed half amused this time and he grinned in return.

"Indeed."

~End


End file.
